Mientras nos quede tiempo
by jacque-kari
Summary: Todo lo que podemos hacer es disfrutar, amar y vivir en nombre de quienes ya no viven, de quienes no vivieron lo suficiente para ver un nuevo amanecer alzarse en el cielo, un nuevo Panem renacer de sus cenizas. [Para el reto Felices por siempre del foro El Diente de León]


**Advertencia:** Este fic es un WI en el cual para los propósitos de esta historia ni Finnick ni Prim murieron durante la guerra. Todo lo demás sigue igual, o casi. Cualquier cambio será explicado dentro de la historia.

 **Disclaimer:** La saga de Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. No hago esto con fines lucrativos. Para el reto "Felices por siempre" del foro El Diente de León.

* * *

 _ **Mientras nos quede tiempo**_

* * *

Bostezo y estiro ambos brazos por encima de mi cabeza para desperezarme. De inmediato decido levantarme y echar un vistazo por la ventana. Ver el mar de alguna forma me anima y llena de energía, aunque también me tranquiliza cuando la situación lo amerita.

Ya pasó casi un año desde que me trasladaron aquí, al distrito Cuatro, y aunque me hubiera ido feliz al lugar que decidieran asignarme solo con el afán de poder ayudar donde más me necesitaran, secretamente agradecí la posibilidad de venir a vivir a este lugar. Después de todo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el mar más que por las transmisiones del Capitolio, pero descubrí el primer día que ninguna imagen o grabación, por más avanzada que sea, le hace justicia a una maravilla de la naturaleza como ese manto azul interminable que cubre las costas.

Verlo en vivo y en directo no tiene comparación, y trabajar en el hospital, que queda justo enfrente y cuyas ventanas otorgan una vista privilegiada de él, es un regalo invaluable.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen mis pensamientos y me giro enseguida, más que dispuesta a comenzar la jornada.

—Adelante —digo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que se escuche desde el otro lado.

Una de las cosas que me enseñó mi paso por la escuela de Medicina, además de los conocimientos, claro, fue a ser más segura, a confiar más en mí misma y en lo que sé, y a transmitir esa confianza a mis pacientes.

La puerta se abre revelando la figura de una menuda chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Al igual que yo, Meredith es relativamente nueva acá.

—Doctora Everdeen, su primer paciente llegó.

—Hazlo pasar por favor.

Ella asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y vuelve a cerrar la puerta, la que no tarda en abrirse de nuevo para dar paso a un hombre que hace que me detenga a medio camino de mi silla. En cuanto mis ojos lo ven me paralizo, pues un breve destello de la misma persona que acaba de entrar, solo que con varios años menos y un aspecto más saludable, parpadea en mi memoria.

—Finnick —lo digo sin pensar, así de sorprendida estoy por verlo—. Finnick Odair… —añado luego como si hiciera falta cuando él ya debe haber visto el brillo de reconocimiento en mi mirada.

Sin embargo, si me reconoce o el que yo lo reconozca tan rápido lo sorprende, no lo demuestra.

Se queda viéndome en silencio y luego cierra la puerta detrás de él con toda calma. Cuando se gira de nuevo hacia mí su semblante no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Luce sereno e imperturbable.

—Se equivoca. —Es lo primero que dice mientras se acerca a la silla que está del otro lado del escritorio, exactamente frente a la mía—. Soy Andrew. Andrew Jacques [*]. Estoy seguro de que en su ficha debe decirlo.

Ni siquiera se molesta en mencionar que debo estar confundiéndolo con alguien más. Solo se sienta a la espera de que yo haga lo mismo, cosa que tan pasmada como estoy, me tardo algunos segundos más en hacer.

Me dejo caer con cuidado en mi silla y él me insta con una mirada a que compruebe su identidad como me sugirió.

Lo hago. Tomo la ficha que descansa sobre la mesa y leo el nombre que la encabeza. Es el que me dijo. Tiene sentido porque revisé la lista de mis pacientes cuando llegué esta mañana y un nombre como el suyo, un héroe de guerra del que no se sabía nada desde hace años, hubiera captado mi atención sin duda alguna. Vuelvo a mirarlo y estoy segura de que es Finnick. Cuesta verlo a simple vista, detrás del cabello largo que le cubre hasta más abajo de las orejas y la abundante barba que sube por su rostro hasta encontrarse con sus patillas a cada lado. Su ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una camisa azul que le queda grande, tampoco ayuda a recordar su portentosa presencia de antaño. Parece solo un pescador cualquiera, solo que no lo es.

Carraspeo cuando me doy cuenta de que me he quedado mirándolo más de la cuenta y decido seguirle el juego. Si él dice que no es él, debe ser por algo y de nada servirá que lo contradiga si está empeñado en no reconocerlo.

—Muy bien, señor Jacques. —Se siente extraño usar un nombre que sé que no es suyo, como si estuviera actuando—. Lamento la confusión. Me recordó a alguien que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

Él cabecea en asentimiento, negándose a decir nada más.

—Mi nombre es… —titubeo al pensar que mi propio nombre pueda despertar en él algún recuerdo desagradable de un pasado que por lo visto ha elegido olvidar. ¿Qué tal si no es así? ¿Qué tal si perdió la memoria y de verdad no sabe quién es? Eso explicaría por qué desapareció después del término de la guerra y nunca volvimos a tener noticias suyas hasta ahora. Por alguna razón no me lo creo del todo, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Me corrijo a último minuto—. Soy la doctora Undersee —No sé por qué utilizo el nombre de Madge, una chica que solía vivir en mi distrito antes de la guerra. Era compañera de Katniss y por alguna razón es el primer nombre que se me viene a la cabeza ante la presión.

Un nuevo asentimiento por parte de Andrew me anima a seguir.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Como respuesta, levanta un brazo por encima de la mesa y me enseña su mano derecha, envuelta a la rápida en un vendaje a la altura de la palma que rodea cuatro de sus dedos. Algunas manchas de sangre la tiñen en ciertas partes.

—Me lastimé el otro día mientras trabajaba y yo mismo me vendé, pero la herida sigue sin cicatrizar del todo y temo que se haya infectado —me explica en un tono plano y desapasionado, casi sin rastro de entonaciones en su voz.

Me quedo mirándolo en silencio. Sé que debo tratarlo como a cualquier otro paciente, pero me resulta muy difícil considerando que vivimos juntos un tiempo en el Trece y que yo era, por decisión propia, la encargada de suministrarle su medicina. Me resultaba extraño y de algún modo fascinante ver al siempre impoluto e implacable vencedor convertido en una sombra de lo que una vez fue. También estuve cuando se enteró de la muerte de Annie. Vi su rostro contraerse en confusión y el momento exacto en que la comprensión llegó a él. La forma en que la felicidad que irradiaba tan fuerte que casi parecía que llevaba puesta una máscara, se rompió en mil pedazos. No era justo, nunca lo fue. La guerra había terminado. Ellos se merecían un final feliz.

—¿Doctora Undersee? —pregunta Andrew intentando llamar mi atención.

Doy un respingo al salir abruptamente de mis pensamientos y me sonrojo, puedo sentirlo en el calor que invade mis mejillas. Estoy avergonzada.

—Lo lamento. —Vuelvo a disculparme—. Le pido por favor que se siente en la camilla y se descubra el brazo.

—¿Es necesario?

Por un momento me siento perdida. No sé a qué se refiere.

—¿Disculpe?

—Me refiero a descubrirme el brazo —me explica él, apartando la mirada.

—Sí. Necesito revisar que no haya pasado a llevar ninguna vena importante que pudiera causar otros problemas.

Andrew asiente antes de ubicarse sobre la camilla, pero puedo notar perfectamente que lo hace a regañadientes. Cuando se arremanga la camisa entiendo por qué.

Sus muñeca está cubiertas de cicatrices. Son pálidas líneas blancas que van de lado a lado como si de un tatuaje se tratara. A juzgar por su cicatrización deben ser desde hace bastante tiempo ya y no veo marcas recientes, lo que me alivia.

Me obligo a apartar la vista, pues se nota de sobra que no se siente cómodo u orgulloso mostrándolas, lo evidencia en la postura tensa de sus hombros que por un segundo me hace pensar en un gato enfurruñado frente al agua. Es comprensible, yo tampoco me sentiría orgullosa, aunque en el poco tiempo que llevo ejerciendo, así como gracias a la dolorosa experiencia que nos dejó a todos la guerra, aprendí que las cicatrices también hablan de nosotros, de quienes fuimos y donde estuvimos. Eso no siempre tiene que ser algo malo.

Reúno todas mis fuerzas para concentrarme en lo que me atañe. Deshago ágilmente el vendaje para estudiar la herida. Es profunda, un corte en diagonal de lado a lado de la palma que no se ve nada bien.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo se la hizo? —Utilizo mi tono más profesional para preguntarlo, pero en el fondo se lo pregunto porque me preocupa y sé que él se da cuenta a juzgar por la forma en que frunce el ceño y duda antes de responder.

No lo hice a propósito, pareciera gritar su mirada.

—Con un cuchillo —responde al fin—. Soy pescador, me distraje un segundo.

«Pues luce como la herida de un cuchillo», pienso. No creo que esté mintiendo

—Está infectada. ¿Ha tenido fiebre o algún otro síntoma? —preguntó regresando a mi escritorio para apuntar el diagnóstico en el computador.

—Sí. —Otra vez duda, no sé por qué—. Anoche, creo.

—¿Se controló la temperatura? —Vuelvo a preguntar, ahora con mis ojos fijos sobre la pantalla mientras mis dedos van rellenando espacios en la ficha que le corresponde como paciente.

—No. Esta clase de heridas son comunes en mi trabajo, no es como si nos preocupáramos mucho por las consecuencias. Las heridas generalmente sanan solas, ¿no?

Dejo de teclear de inmediato, haciendo que el silencio que invade la habitación resulte sobrecogedor al ser tan repentino.

Algo me dice que no está hablando de su mano. No en la última parte.

Su voz hace eco en mi mente.

 _Las heridas generalmente sanan solas, ¿no?_

Giro la cabeza para mirarlo y la mirada que me devuelve se me clava en el estómago como un puñal. Está esperando una respuesta, y una sincera. Bien, porque es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle.

—No siempre. A veces requieren de ayuda, y no está mal pedirla.

Nos miramos un tiempo más sin decir nada, tan firmemente que podría trazar sin problema el camino que recorren sus ojos por el espacio que hay entre nosotros hasta los míos.

Después Andrew carraspea incómodo y asiente con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, solo uno.

—Como está infectada le dejaré antibióticos por siete días y quiero que después de eso venga a un chequeo para ver cómo evoluciona. En casos muy raros el tratamiento puede ser adverso y tendríamos que cambiar de medicamento. Pregunte afuera a Meredith para que una enfermera le cure la mano y ella misma le dirá cuándo tiene que venir para que le cambien los vendajes.

—Muy bien —dice levantándose, sin perder tiempo en bajarse la manga de la camisa y abrocharse los botones en torno a la muñeca—. Gracias, doctora Undersee —añade cuando se acerca a la mesa para retirar la receta que tengo dispuesta para él.

Después se da la vuelta y a mí me invade una angustia terrible al saber que se va.

—Espere —pido impulsivamente.

Andrew se detiene y tarda un momento más en volverse de nuevo. Me mira desde el marco de la puerta.

—Descuide —me dice alzando la mano frente a su rostro con una sonrisa que aunque parece sincera, es apenas una sombra de las deslumbrantes que solía enseñar para las cámaras, o más aún, cuando los del Trece rescataron a Annie—. Tendré cuidado para que no se repita. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dicen los doctores después de que atienden a un paciente accidentado?

Titubeo un segundo, insegura sobre lo que me hizo detenerlo, aunque en el fondo sé lo que quiero decirle, las palabras me queman en la garganta y no hago ningún esfuerzo por retenerlas.

—Quiero que sepas que no te juzgo.

No tengo claro a qué me refiero exactamente. Si a todo lo que tuvo que hacer durante el gobierno de Snow o a lo que sucedió después, a que se esconda detrás de una identidad falsa. Solo me pareció que necesitaba escucharlo.

Al final mi intención no importa porque él no dice nada. Permanece un instante más en el umbral, su rostro completamente imperturbable salvo por un pequeño destello en sus ojos que me hace pensar que lo he sorprendido. Pero luego se marcha y yo me quedo más del tiempo necesario observando la puerta. Es solo hasta que Meredith vuelve a golpear para anunciarme la llegada de mi próximo paciente, que aparto los ojos de la pulida madera y remuevo unos papeles sobre mi escritorio solo por fingir que hago algo, pero en mi fuero interno no dejo de pensar en Andrew ni tampoco dejo de hacerlo en los días que siguen.

* * *

Sé que no debería entrometerme y que hurgar en la vida de alguien que no me ha dado el permiso para ello es hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me preocupa. Finnick Odair, el mismo Finnick que desapareció sin dejar rastro después del término de la guerra, apareció en mi consulta de la nada. No puedo dejarlo pasar.

Me reconoció, no me reconoció. Aquella duda me asalta desde el instante mismo en que Andrew abandona la consulta y no me da tregua durante la semana.

Está bien que hayan pasado tantos años y que me vea diferente, aunque personalmente cuando me miro al espejo considero que estoy casi igual a la niña que un día fui, salvo que ahora en lugar de las dos trenzas que caían por mi espalda, éstas rodean mi cabeza a modo de cintillo. Es un peinado cómodo y práctico para atender a mis pacientes. Me he acostumbrado tanto a llevarlo así que cuando lo suelto suele ser incómodo. Supongo que mis rasgos también habrán cambiado un poco, pero no creo que lo suficiente para hacerme irreconocible. Por suerte las heridas del fuego fueron superficiales y con la alta tecnología del Capitolio ni siquiera me quedaron cicatrices en el rostro. Mi cuerpo es otra historia.

De todas formas sé que él no tiene razones para recordarme.

Todo el contacto que tuvimos cuando ambos vivimos en el Trece se limitó a las veces en que iba a su habitación para suministrarle su medicina, y casi siempre estaba dormido o parecía que su mente vagaba por parajes desconocidos y muy lejanos al lugar que pisábamos, por lo que no estoy segura de que cuente realmente. Tanto como recuerdo habérmelo cruzado una que otra vez por los pasillos cuando obtuvo el alta, dudo que se haya fijado mucho en nadie, en especial luego de que Annie y los demás fueron rescatados del Capitolio.

Annie. Su nombre sigue produciéndome una punzada en el estómago cada vez que lo digo o siquiera pienso en ella. Otra de los vencedores del distrito Cuatro. El verdadero amor de Finnick.

Su muerte fue trágica e inesperada para todos.

Después de que todo terminó, de que Katniss me salvara de morir en las explosiones detonadas por las bombas que los del Trece arrojaron cerca de la mansión presencial y posteriormente, durante la ejecución de Snow, desviara el tiro y lanzara la flecha directo al corazón de Coin, dejándonos a todos estaqueados e incrédulos, obligados a asimilar poco a poco lo ocurrido y asumir el hecho de que una nueva época estaba comenzando, una época que se erigiría sobre tanta muerte y destrucción; justo entonces, cuando nos permitimos creer que la guerra por fin había terminado, la noticia de que Annie se había suicidado nos cayó como un balde de agua fría. Fue la clase de noticia que te pilla desprevenido porque ya has pasado tantas atrocidades, que pareciera imposible que hubiera lugar para una más.

Al parecer logró colarse en la Sala de Control y se enteró a través de las transmisiones del confuso accidente en el que Finnick se vio envuelto, el incidente tras el cual Katniss y el resto del escuadrón lo dieron por muerto al haberlo perdido de vista cuando todos huyeron de aquella sustancia negra y aceitosa que lo empapó todo. Lo supieron por la nota que dejó. Aún recuerdo sus palabras:

 _"No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estás porque sin ti este mundo no tiene sentido. Tú eras el único que se lo daba. Una vez dijimos que estaríamos juntos para siempre y si tiene que ser en el cielo o en cualquiera sea el lugar donde reencarnemos, es allá a donde me dirigiré. Siempre tuya, Annie."_

Estuve ahí cuando Finnick se enteró. Vi esa marca indeleble de felicidad que siempre llevaba en su rostro desde que Annie volvió a su lado, incluso ese día debajo de las ojeras y rasguños que delataban todo por lo que había tenido que pasar durante la misión, resquebrajarse como una máscara.

Lo vi todo. La ilusión con la que entró a la habitación y preguntó por Annie, la expresión de incertidumbre que fue tiñendo sus rasgos conforme sus ojos fueron pasando por cada uno de los que estábamos ahí, en espera de una respuesta que deshiciera la tensión que se formó ante su ingreso, y el segundo exacto en que su expresión pasó de la sorpresa y la incredulidad por lo que Plutarch le dijo, a la asimilación. Era cierto, nadie de los presentes iba gastarle una broma así, no después de todo lo que había sufrido, no después de todo lo que él y Annie habían superado para estar juntos, definitivamente no después de tanta lucha y esfuerzo.

Lo que sucedió luego con el tiempo se convirtió en una sucesión de imágenes borrosas para mí. Puede que algo tenga que ver el hecho de que no me gusta particularmente pensar en cosas tristes. No es que quiera olvidar el pasado ni mucho menos olvidar a aquellos que tuvieron que morir para que otros pudiéramos vivir, el precio que hubo que pagar para recobrar nuestra libertad, precio que tanta gente pagó en sangre. Simplemente siento que ya tuve que pasar por suficiente desolación en mi vida, probablemente menos que otros como Finnick, pero definitivamente mucho más de la que cualquier persona debería experimentar, sobre todo una niña de doce años como lo era yo en esa época.

Pienso en ellos a menudo, solo que no me quedo atrapada en el dolor. Me detengo cuando los recuerdos se vuelven demasiado pesados, me obligo a distraerme, a seguir, porque estoy convencida de que una de las cosas más peligrosas que puede hacer el ser humano es regodearse en su propio dolor y dejar de ver lo bueno, olvidar que por más oscuro que se vea el camino, siempre hay una luz en alguna parte.

Sé demasiado bien lo que es el miedo y las secuelas que puede dejar una guerra en una persona, lo sé por Katniss cuyas pesadillas aún no desaparecen después de tantos años, por Peeta cuya memoria parece un poco mejor cada vez que los visito en el Doce, pero que según el doctor Aurelius nunca se recuperará del todo, y lo sé sobre todo por mí misma, cada vez que observo mi reflejo y me doy un tiempo para examinar mis cicatrices, la nueva piel que ha cubierto a la antigua, a la que se quemó por estar tan cerca de las explosiones.

Me miro siempre que salgo de la ducha porque no quiero olvidar lo cerca que estuve de la muerte y lo frágil que soy, que la vida es un regalo precioso que no se debe desperdiciar por nada en este mundo.

Es por todo eso que no puedo olvidarme de Finnick, porque imagino lo solo y roto que debe estar, pero esa no es razón para esconderse. Tal vez no quiera ser encontrado, pero yo lo hice. De la forma más inesperada y repentina que podría haber imaginado alguna vez, lo encontré y no pienso dejarlo solo, o al menos eso me digo. La misión que me impongo, sin embargo, resulta más dura de lo que pensé que sería.

Primero decido buscar en los registro del hospital. Va contra mis principios y el reglamento fisgonear en los registros de los pacientes a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, pero me digo que lo es, que es la única forma de hallarlo. No obstante, tal como me imaginé no hay nada sobre él. Solo su nombre, pero ninguna dirección, teléfono ni ningún dato que me pueda servir. Tampoco pareciera haber tenido ningún control médico desde que el hospital fue reinaugurado después del tiempo que llevó reconstruirlo.

Me muerdo el labio antes de decidir ingresar a la sección de Salud Mental. Estoy a punto de introducir el nombre de Andrew, cuando se me ocurre intentar primero con Finnick.

La búsqueda arroja un resultado que, curiosamente, está guardada con los dos nombres: Finnick Odair/Andrew Jaques.

Resulta, cuando menos, curioso.

Doy clic sobre el documento y reprimo un gruñido que es mitad exasperación y mitad frustración cuando aparece un mensaje en la pantalla que dice que está bloqueado y que para verlo necesito un permiso especial, permiso que sé que no importa cuánto patalee, no me darán.

El hospital es especialmente cuidadoso con el área de Salud Mental, porque una de las muchas consecuencias que dejó la guerra, y que sigue latente hasta el día de hoy, fue una inmensa demanda de psicólogos y psiquiatras.

Todos vivimos los mismos horrores, un pequeño grupo en mayor medida que la mayoría, pero no son pocos los que todavía necesitan ayuda de algún medicamento para dormir o simplemente hablar con alguien para controlar sus crisis o el miedo constante a que algo así se repita otra vez. Y por supuesto, a nadie le gustaría que cualquiera pudiera tener acceso a sus registros, saber cuáles son sus mayores miedos o aquello que todavía lo acosa en momentos de debilidad. Los profesionales de esa área son los que tienen acceso al aspecto más sensible de las personas y por ello deben ser muy cautelosos con la información de sus pacientes.

Descubro que incluso si obtuviera el permiso, no sé si de verdad sería capaz de mirar su ficha. Nadie debería tener derecho a meter su nariz en el aspecto más secreto, oscuro e íntimo de una persona, ni siquiera por ser médico o con el pretexto de ayudar.

Por fortuna, dos días después se me ocurre una nueva idea que decido implementar enseguida.

Algo que he aprendido durante mi estadía en el Cuatro es que en un lugar como éste, en el que sin ser pequeño todo parece articularse alrededor de la caleta, la mayoría de la gente se conoce entre sí y distingue perfectamente entre quienes son originarios de este lugar, que son los que volvieron después de la guerra, y los extranjeros, esos que eligieron venir a vivir aquí, como yo por ejemplo. Si alguien sabe o puede decirme algo de Andrew son ellos, y para mi buena suerte les caigo bien. Acostumbro a ir los fines de semanas y a veces también entre semana, por lo que muy pronto empezaron a reconocerme, al punto que al día de hoy la mayoría me saluda. También me conocen porque a muchos de ellos los he atendido en el hospital, por supuesto.

Voy ese día al puerto en mi hora de colación y me paseo por los puestos y los alrededores, conversando con algunas personas. Veo a lo lejos a los pescadores que se preparan para entrar al mar, pero están demasiado lejos como para saber si Andrew se encuentra entre ellos, y de todos modos prefiero no acercarme por si a él no le sienta bien. Además no tengo ninguna excusa que usar para explicar por qué quiero verlo. Mejor que no se entere de que estoy aquí.

Son las tres y media de la tarde cuando me doy cuenta de que mi descanso terminó hace media hora, por lo que debo regresar corriendo al trabajo. Me despido de las personas con las que había estado charlando y me marcho a toda prisa.

No he podido averiguar mucho, pero por lo menos ya es algo. Todos coincidieron en que Andrew llegó aquí dos años después de que la guerra terminara. En ese momento pensé que era imposible que nadie lo hubiera reconocido, pero los demás asintieron sin titubear y no parecían estar mintiendo. ¿Sería que de verdad no sabían quién era? Un rostro como el de Finnick no se olvida fácilmente, no solo por lo guapo que es, sino porque fue un vencedor y su rostro estuvo durante años en las pantallas. Para rematar, se trata de un vencedor de este distrito. Lo creería si fuera de otro, de uno de los más pobres tal vez, pero nació y vivió aquí durante toda su vida.

Me pregunto qué habrá hecho durante esos dos años antes de que decidiera regresar al Cuatro. ¿Dónde habría estado? Algo me dice que su nueva identidad tiene que ver con ese período.

Todo el mundo lo describió como alguien cortés y educado, pero más bien retraído y un poco huraño. No parecía gustarle mucho el contacto social, exactamente la impresión que me dio cuando lo atendí. Una actitud totalmente contrapuesta a la que tenía, aunque hay que considerar también que vivió toda su adolescencia bajo el yugo de Snow, obligado a ser encantador y sonreír para las cámaras. Siempre imaginé que ese no era del todo él.

* * *

El viernes Katniss me llama por teléfono. Hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido contarle a nadie que había visto a Finnick, pero en cuanto escucho su voz desde el otro lado de la línea pienso que tal vez sea una señal.

Luego de que ambas intercambiamos las respuestas de siempre, contándonos cómo hemos estado y qué hemos hechos desde la última vez que hablamos, dejo caer la bomba en un pequeño silencio que se forma después de que me comenta que Peeta parece andar muy bien por estos días y yo le digo cuánto me alegra.

—Vi a Finnick.

Ella se tarda en contestar.

—¿Qué Finnick?

—Sabes cuál, el único al que conocemos.

—¿Dónde?

Se lo cuento. Le digo que lo atendí en el hospital, lo cambiado que está y que ahora se hace llamar de otra manera.

—No sé por qué, pero me preocupa. Siento que puede necesitar ayuda.

—¿Dices que no sabes por qué te preocupa? Es porque eres así, de naturaleza gentil, no puedes evitar serlo tanto como yo no puedo evitar espantar a la gente de mi lado.

—Eso no es cierto —rebato enseguida y sé que ella debe estar sonriendo, la clase de sonrisa que no es muy perceptible para quienes no la conocen tanto como yo lo hago—. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Se produce un denso silencio. Por un largo, larguísimo momento, todo lo que oigo es su respiración.

—Rayos. No lo sé, patito. Tú eres la que da buenos consejos, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy la que los escucho y luego los ignoro para decirte finalmente que tenías razón.

—Es en serio, Katniss. —Poca veces uso un tono tan serio con ella y sé que nota la diferencia.

Suspira.

—Si quieres que sea sincera, yo lo dejaría en paz. Ha pasado por mucho.

—¿Pero qué tal si...?

—Es lo que yo querría que hicieran por mí si estuviera en su lugar.

Sus últimas palabras resultan determinantes para convencerme de que tal vez lo mejor que pueda hacer por él sea olvidar que nos vimos.

Pero no lo consigo, no del todo, y menos cuando justo a las dos semanas él regresa al hospital.

No viene por un chequeo médico, ni siquiera ha agendado una hora. Es Meredith quien me anuncia de su presencia afuera y que desea verme. Considerando que he terminado antes con mi paciente de la una y que queda poco para mi hora de colación, le digo que lo haga pasar.

Me levanto de mi asiento y me paro junto a la ventana para mirar al mar. Solo en cuanto lo hago me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy nerviosa. Siempre que estoy nerviosa me dedico a mirar unos minutos la marea y la forma en que las olas rompen en la orilla una y otra vez. Hay algo especial en ello, algo hipnotizante que siempre consigue que me tranquilice, aunque no sé por qué. Con el tiempo se ha vuelto instintivo, algo que hago sin pensar. Esta vez, cuando él golpea la puerta, me doy cuenta de que no funciona. Sigo inquieta cuando le digo, componiendo el tono de voz más seguro que consigo, que pase.

—¿Doctora Everdeen?

Me congelo en mi lugar antes de conseguir darme la vuelta.

¿Sabe quién soy? Por un segundo creo que lo ha leído en mi delantal. La vez pasada no lo supo porque no lo traía puesto. Me tardo en darme cuenta de que es imposible que lo haya leído porque le estoy dando la espalda.

Me giro con parsimonia hacia él y sé que debo verme muy sorprendida, porque Andrew sonríe con un gesto de suficiencia que por un milisegundo me recuerda al Finnick famoso a quienes las cámaras perseguían donde sea que fuera. Ese chico increíblemente guapo y seguro que siempre estaba sonriendo y enseñando sus blanquísimos y perfectos dientes.

Después la ilusión desaparece y es Andrew quien me está mirando con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas y gesto sereno.

—Tú... ¿me reconociste?

Él suspira y antes de responder camina hasta la silla del paciente y se sienta. Hago lo mismo sin dejar de mirarlo como si creyera que esto es un sueño y en cualquier momento pudiera despertar.

—Toda una nación contuvo el aliento cuando tu nombre salió elegido y luego tu hermana se presentó voluntaria por ti. Estoy seguro de que nadie ha olvidado o podría olvidar nunca tu rostro.

«Tampoco el tuyo», pienso. No lo digo.

—¿Estás reconociendo que...?

Él me ataja antes de que pueda concluir mi pregunta, intuyendo lo que iba decir.

—Mi nombre es Andrew.

Entiendo. Está diciendo que me conoce, pero nada más. Ha marcado un límite y prefiero ceñirme a él, sobre todo si quiero averiguar más cosas.

—De acuerdo, Andrew. Meredith me dijo que no tiene una hora, ¿está acá por su herida? ¿tuvo alguna complicación?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Justo salí de una curación y quería verla.

No sé qué decir a eso, pero pasados unos segundos me esfuerzo en hablar. Necesito saber.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Sé que está siendo sincero, o al menos esa impresión me da cuando lo miro a los ojos.

Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando el silencio comienza a parecerme aplastante, me digo que debo hacer algo para romperlo.

—¿Cómo está su herida?

Andrew levanta la cabeza de su regazo, donde llevaba posada ya unos minutos, luciendo un tanto sorprendido.

—Bien, se ve bien y ya no duele tanto.

—Debería revisarla de todos modos.

Él asiente y se levanta para ir a la camilla sin que tenga que decírselo. Cuando retiro la venda, me tiembla la mano y ruego en mi interior por que no lo note. Al igual que la vez anterior, al acercarme su colonia se impregna en mi nariz, huele a algo natural como pino u otro tipo de esencia semejante, no sé bien cuál, pero es un olor agradable y embriagador.

La herida se ve bastante bien, incluso más de lo que habría esperado. La examino unos segundos antes de decírselo.

—Está cicatrizando bien. ¿Me dijo que ha estando viniendo a curación?

—Sí.

—¿Se tomó los medicamentos? —Los hombres suelen ser más reacios a tomarse la medicina, por lo que casi me espero una negativa cuando él me sorprende con un nuevo asentimiento. Otra vez opto por creerle—. En ese caso es cosa de esperar y seguir viniendo a las curaciones.

—Eso haré.

—Entonces creo que es todo.

Me aparto y Andrew comienza a arreglarse la camisa antes de bajar de la camilla. Permanecemos un segundo así, frente a frente, él no parece querer marcharse, pero tampoco dice nada.

Carraspeo y me dirijo a mi silla.

—Hasta pronto, señor Jacques.

—Primrose... —dice él de pronto.

Me vuelvo, más sorprendida que antes.

—Ese es su nombre, ¿verdad? Primrose Everdeen.

Me pregunto si durante todo este tiempo estuvo intentando recordarlo o ya lo hacía. De ser lo último no comprendo por qué elige este momento para decirlo.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarle.

Como toda respuesta sigo mirándolo, demostrándole que tiene toda mi atención. Veo su manzana de adán moverse por su garganta cuando traga y dirige sus ojos a los míos.

—La última vez dijo que no me juzgaba. Quiero saber a qué se refería.

Ahora entiendo qué es lo que lo ha hecho volver. No solo dije algo raro, en una situación sin contexto alguno, sino que también me dirigí directamente a él como si fuéramos dos viejos conocidos, algo que en realidad no éramos.

—Solo me pareció que necesitaba escucharlo.

Es la mejor respuesta que puedo darle. De nada serviría que le dijera que mi intención era que supiera que al menos yo, una persona en el mundo, no lo juzga por las cosas que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir, tanto en la arena como después. Estoy segura de que él mismo no se ha perdonado por muchas de esas cosas. Lo sé porque Katniss tampoco. Matar a una persona o tener que dejar que usen tu cuerpo como si fueras un objeto no son la clase de cosas por las que una persona pueda perdonarse, incluso si se hizo bajo coacción.

—No lo entiendo.

—Solo digo que todos sufrimos las consecuencias del gobierno de Snow y de la guerra, y que si tal vez se vio obligado a hacer algo que no quería, debería saber que el mundo no lo juzga tan duro como usted puede creer. —Elijo mis palabras con cautela para que me entienda sin que tenga que decirlo explícitamente.

—¿Cómo puede saber lo que el mundo cree? —me pregunta con una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

Entiendo su escepticismo porque tiene razón, no lo sé. No obstante, me las arreglo para responder de todas formas.

—Porque si algo nos caracteriza a los humanos es la diversidad de pensamiento. Somos millones de personas, y si yo no lo juzgo, estoy segura de que no debo ser la única. El mundo ya no se divide en blanco y negro, en capitolinos y rebeldes, también hay puntos medios.

Se queda unos segundos más contemplándome en silencio hasta que al final asiente, aunque no luce muy conforme. Siento que quisiera preguntar más, pero no sabe cómo, no sin reconocer quién es.

Si alguna vez dudé sobre si recordaba o no quién era, ahora estoy segura de que lo hace.

—Hasta luego, doctora Everdeen.

Se da la vuelta y otro impulso idiota me hace detenerlo como la vez que anterior.

—Andrew. —Por un segundo estuve a punto de llamarlo Finnick, sigue siendo difícil acostumbrarme al cambio.

—¿Si? —Él me mira por sobre el hombro, sin voltearse del todo. No parece sorprendido de que haya vuelto a detenerlo.

Muevo los labios un poco intentando encontrar las palabras.

—Casi... —digo insegura—. Casi es mi hora de colación y me preguntaba si usted... si le gustaría almorzar conmigo.

Las palabras de Katniss resuenan en algún punto de mi cabeza, pero las ignoro. Después de todo tenía razón en lo que dijo: No puedo evitar ser como soy, y es por eso que no puedo dejar a este hombre solo. No si todo lo que sufrió lo hizo pensar que la única salida, la única vía de escape, era borrar totalmente su pasado. Sé por experiencia propia que no puedes avanzar sin antes aceptar tu pasado. Me pasó cuando me enteré de que Gale había sido el de la idea de las bombas que casi me arrebataron la vida. Al principio creí que no podría perdonarlo, después entendí que si no perdonaba la única que se hacía daño era yo misma.

Esa es la razón de que me trague mi timidez y lo invite a almorzar. A él, a un ex vencedor de Los Juegos del Hambre, a un héroe de guerra que por si fuera poco tiene más de diez años que yo. Si me cuesta hacerlo ahora, considerando cómo se ve, dudo mucho que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo cuando lucía tan extraordinariamente atractivo y deslumbrante.

Él lo piensa un minuto y después sonríe, haciendo que su barba se tense un poco. Abre la puerta y me hace una seña con la mano e inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia afuera, invitándome a pasar primero.

No sé por qué ha aceptado, pero no me detengo a pensar en razones. Tomo mi bolso y atravieso el umbral intentando ignorar su presencia a mis espaldas o lo nerviosa que me pone.

* * *

No es fácil entablar una conversación con él sin tocar ningún punto sensible, alguna cosa que pueda hacerlo retraerse y marcharse. Se siente como caminar sobre un campo minado, pero por fortuna siempre he sido de pies ligeros en ese sentido.

Durante el almuerzo, que por ser tan improvisado tenemos es un restaurante cercano, me dedico a hablar más yo. Le cuento de mí, de cómo entré a la escuela de Medicina después de la guerra, de cómo el término de ésta me enseñó que podía soñar en grande, que no había límites porque ahora todos éramos libres. Andrew se limita a mirarme y hacer algún comentario sobre él. No muchos.

Me cuenta que siempre amó el mar y por eso decidió venir a vivir al Cuatro. Regresar, corrijo yo en mi fuero interno y me pregunto cómo es que ninguno lo pensó antes. Era la opción más lógica, aunque para alguien que está empeñado en olvidar su pasado el mar debe estar lleno de recuerdos. A lo mejor no quiere olvidar lo que vivió aquí y solo pretende deshacerse de todo lo que tiene que ver con los Juegos. Al fin y al cabo este es el lugar donde conoció a Annie.

El encuentro termina más pronto de lo que espero, pero no me deja del todo decepcionada. Si bien no descubrí nada nuevo, me parece que el hecho de que aceptara venir conmigo, una "desconocida", es un buen comienzo, y al día siguiente cuando aparece en el hospital a mi hora de colación, puntual como un reloj, me digo que tal vez, solo tal vez, tenga razón después de todo.

Con el pasar de los días lo convertimos en una rutina, una que, sin embargo, no me aburre en lo absoluto. Nunca quedamos en nada, pero cada día, sin falta, pasa por mí a las dos de la tarde para que vayamos a almorzar a cualquier lado, un sitio diferente cada vez, aunque tampoco es que sean tantos por lo que en algún momento tendremos que empezar a repetir.

A pesar de que lo veía casi imposible, poco a poco él comienza a soltarse y me revela cosas sobre sí mismo. No son secretos profundos ni nada por el estilo, solo detalles menores como lo que le gusta hacer cuando no está pescando, su lugar favorito de comida y también cómo se hizo la herida por la que yo lo traté. Al principio lo hace de forma inconsciente y casi al instante tiene pinta de querer retractarse, como si hubiera sido otro quien habló en su lugar, sin embargo, no lo hace. Paulatinamente nuestras conversaciones se van haciendo más íntimas.

Pasa un mes antes de que me cuente lo que hizo durante los dos primeros años después de la guerra. Y me sorprende porque nunca esperé que lo hiciera tan pronto, aunque claro, el tiempo es relativo.

Primero, cuando se lo pregunto, se tensa en su silla y deja de comer. Por su mandíbula puedo decir que está apretando los dientes y me encuentro a punto de retirar mi pregunta cuando él habla.

—Estuve internado en un psiquiátrico en el Capitolio.

Sin querer dejo caer el tenedor sobre mi plato, causando un pequeño sonido metálico.

Claro, yo lo sabía, solo que no había enlazado los hechos hasta ahora, lo que la gente del pueblo me dijo y el informe sellado que encontré en la base del hospital. De todos modos resulta enormemente impactante oír que lo diga en voz alta, que me lo confiese a mí.

No espero que continúe, por lo que me sorprende nuevamente cuando lo hace.

—Como sabe, el Capitolio fue uno de los lugares menos afectados durante la guerra a pesar de todo y al igual que en todas partes, el mandato de la presidenta fue preocuparse por restaurar primero los hospitales y psiquiátricos.

—¿Por qué estuvo ahí?

Levanta la cabeza de su plato y me mira largamente en silencio. Es como si me preguntara «¿Realmente no lo sabes?»

—Está bien si no quiere decirme. Fue inadecuado de mi parte preguntar eso, todos...

—Me inventé una personalidad.

Nada me prepara para lo que dice. No he vuelto a tocar mi plato y ahora sé que no lo volveré a hacer. Apenas puedo reaccionar.

—¿Se la inventó? ¿Quiere decir que de verdad creía que era otra persona...?

Antes de que pueda concluir mi pregunta, él sonríe y sé lo que está diciéndome a través de esa sonrisa: «Lo sabes, definitivamente lo sabes».

Así que asiento con la cabeza.

—Quería... olvidarme de quién era —confiesa en un susurro—. Olvidarme de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, borrarme de la faz de la tierra, nacer de nuevo. Para mí, comenzar de nuevo luego de que... —Se detiene y sé perfectamente lo que se está conteniendo de decir, por lo que alargo mi mano por encima de la mesa y tomo la suya. Él se sorprende, pero no se aparta—. Seguir como quien solía ser no era una opción.

—Lo entiendo. Quiero decir, puedo imaginármelo.

—¿Y sigue sin juzgarme, doctora Everdeen?

—Llámame por mi nombre. Se siente extraño que me digas así fuera del hospital —le digo a pesar de que mucha gente lo hace.

—Primrose. —Se corrige—. ¿Todavía no me juzgas?

—No lo hago.

Se queda mirándome y remueve el brazo, por lo que aparto mi mano y lo libero.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Cuando me enteré de que el hospital de Cuatro estaba listo, pedí que me trasladaran aquí.

No dice nada más y de alguna forma percibo que no lo hará. No insisto.

Terminamos de comer en silencio, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos come mucho en realidad. Nos limitamos a dar vueltas a nuestras respectivas comidas hasta que mi hora de colación se acaba y debo regresar. Él me escolta hasta la entrada como siempre hace, aunque siempre le digo que no hace falta.

* * *

Después de eso casi me espero que no aparezca más, pero lo hace. Al día siguiente luce un poco incómodo. Pensará que estoy mintiendo, que sí lo juzgo después de lo que me dijo. La verdad es que no lo hago, así que intento distraerlo hablándole de otros temas, de mí principalmente, algunas anécdotas graciosas.

Y así seguimos hasta que sin darnos cuenta hemos forjado una relación de amistad. Al menos eso creo. Hay más confianza entre nosotros de la que nunca esperé que pudiera haber.

No me lo cuenta todo. Aún hay días en que casi no habla o que elude mis preguntas, pero otros, los mejores, se muestra tan desenvuelto como solía ser, o al menos se acerca.

Un día, cuando me va dejar al hospital, me sorprende con una pregunta.

Me llama cuando estoy por entrar, así que me doy la vuelta al oír su voz antes de atravesar las puertas automáticas que ya se habían abierto ante mi presencia. Vuelven a cerrarse cuando me alejo y me detengo al inicio de cuatro escalones que bajan, él está al final con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte...

Asiento con la cabeza para que sepa que puede continuar.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Saber qué?

—Que era yo, que no había perdido la memoria. Porque lo sabías.

No me dice cómo es que lo sabe. Supongo que lo habrá intuido por mi forma de dirigirme a él.

Su última frase parece conminarme a que lo contradiga, pero no lo hago, porque es verdad. Lo sabía.

—Bueno... —Me miro un instante la punta de los zapatos, intentando sopesar mis palabras—. Te veías diferente y hasta actuabas diferente, como si fueras otra persona.

Andrew asiente en conformidad.

—Pero tus ojos me confirmaron que seguías siendo tú.

—¿Qué tienen mis ojos? —pregunta con auténtica curiosidad reflejada en ellos.

—Dolor. El dolor de una persona que recuerda un pasado que no fue exactamente feliz. Si hubieras perdido la memoria...

—Lo entiendo. —Me interrumpe.

Nos quedamos un tiempo más ahí sin decirnos nada. Él no hace ademán de irse ni yo de entrar; también tengo algo que quiero decirle.

—Muchos creímos que estabas muerto.

—Durante un largo tiempo quise estarlo.

Es el tiempo verbal que usa en su respuesta lo que hace que levante bruscamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Quisiste? —pregunto para asegurarme de que he oído bien.

—Sí.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Me sonríe de esa forma en que lo hace a veces y que me recuerda tanto al antiguo Finnick, al que no estaba roto e incompleto, aun si solo era lo que parecía a través de la pantalla o si su felicidad era auténtica durante ese breve tiempo que tuvo a Annie a su lado en el Trece sin más preocupaciones que aprovechar el tiempo juntos, al menos en teoría. Desde afuera las garras de la guerra se cernían sobre todos nosotros, aunque nos esforzáramos por ignorarlo.

—A veces no es que algo suceda —responde al fin luego de lo que se me hace toda una pequeña eternidad—. A veces son personas. Personas que te hacen ver la vida de otra forma. Tú principalmente.

Su respuesta me desestabiliza. No me la esperaba para nada y hay una cadencia especial en sus palabras que hace que mis mejillas se coloreen automáticamente. Puedo sentir todo el calor del cuerpo concentrándose en mi rostro.

Oh, desearía tanto no ser tan blanca.

Debe ser por la cantidad de años que me saca que ahora me siento como una estúpida niña enamorada mirando al que un día fue su amor platónico.

—Vale. —Es lo único que puedo decir, lo único que me veo capaz de decir—. Ya debo entrar. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Me doy la vuelta y mientras me dirijo a la entrada no escucho sus pasos, por lo que sé que debe estar mirándome, pero no me volteo para comprobarlo. Sería bochornoso si me capturara haciéndolo.

De algún modo siento que hemos atravesado una gran barrera y que nada volverá a ser igual entre nosotros. Al día siguiente compruebo que tengo razón.

Durante nuestro almuerzo habitual, en el que apenas probamos bocado, por primera vez me habla sin tapujos del tiempo en que estuvo internado.

Me cuenta cómo convenció a los doctores de que estaba loco.

—Al fin y al cabo tanto años actuando como el muñeco del Capitolio debió enseñarme algo sobre actuación —comenta con una risa sin gracia.

También me describe las rutinas que debía seguir, las pruebas a las que lo sometieron, pero en ningún momento menciona su verdadera identidad ni da señas de que vaya regresar a ella. Finnick es ahora un cascarón vacío cuyo dueño se ha construido una nueva piel para sobrevivir.

—Sé que puede parecer cobarde, pero sentí que era la única forma de continuar y de que nadie sintiera lástima por mí.

—No creo que la gente sintiera lástima. La compasión no es lo mismo.

—Da igual, no quería hacer frente a esas miradas. La clase de mirada con la que me viste tú cuando entré en tu oficina el primer día.

—No fue...

—Lo sé, no lo hiciste a propósito y está bien. Me has apoyado mucho sin pedir nada a cambio y de verdad lo aprecio. A veces todavía siento que cuando alguien me ayuda va pedir algo de mí a cambio.

«Eso es tan triste», pienso. Pero lo entiendo. Fueron muchos años viviendo de esa forma, como el juguete de Snow.

Solo ahora entiendo también por qué nadie en el Cuatro lo reconoció cuando volvió. No es que no lo reconocieran, simplemente fingieron no hacerlo y aceptaron a Andrew en su lugar, tal como yo lo he hecho.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasan muy rápido. Hay mucho movimiento en el hospital y una que otra vez me toca atender alguna emergencia, pero Andrew siempre espera a que termine para que vayamos a almorzar.

Lo pasamos bien, o al menos yo lo hago. Desde que me contó la verdad luce menos apagado, más cómodo consigo mismo. Hablamos de todo un poco hasta que parecemos dos viejos amigos poniéndose al día cuando eso está muy lejos de ser la realidad. Solo fuimos conocidos, pero ahora creo que de verdad podríamos llamarnos amigos o quizás un poquito más que eso. No estoy segura. A veces lo pienso cuando lo pillo mirándome cuando cree que no me doy cuenta o por la forma en que se comporta conmigo, sin embargo, no me convenzo de que no sean puras ilusiones mías.

Cierto día dejo caer accidentalmente que nunca me he bañado en el mar. Lo digo a la pasada, no como una anécdota en sí, sino como un dato necesario para lo que estoy contándole. Mi intención es seguir hablando, pero él me detiene.

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

Al principio no sé a qué se refiere. Parpadeo un poco confusa, volviendo en mi mente sobre mis palabras.

—¿Que nunca me he bañado aquí?

—¿Un año aquí y no te has metido al agua ni una sola vez? ¡Eso es pecado! —Su incredulidad es patente cuando niego con la cabeza.

—No sé nadar —digo bajito.

—¿Por qué no le pediste a alguien que te enseñara?

—No lo sé, nunca parecía un buen momento y con tanto trabajo en el hospital era...

—¡Esas son excusas! ¿Qué tal ahora?

—¿Ahora? —Todavía es temprano, pero no estoy segura.

Andrew asiente con entusiasmo y en el momento que se levanta de su silla sé que no hay forma de que le diga que no.

Bajamos a la playa. Conforme nos acercamos él comienza a correr como un niño pequeño y se desprende de sus sandalias sin detenerse. Yo me quedo atrás mirándolo con una sonrisa. Está claro que su hábitat natural es el mar. Creció aquí después de todo. Entiendo que quisiera volver y que para hacerlo lo hiciera como otra persona. De otra forma quizás los recuerdos lo hubieran consumido.

—¡Vamos Prim! —Me anima desde la orilla.

Cuando ve que niego con la cabeza, regresa sobre sus pasos y me toma de la mano.

—Ven, no te dejaré sola. —Su tacto es tan cálido y firme que no hay forma de que pueda dudar de él. Lo sigo.

Él me jala despacio hasta que llegamos a la altura de la orilla. Me quito las sandalias y las arrojo cerca de las suyas antes de acercarnos lo suficiente al mar para que una ola nos lama los tobillos. La sensación es extraña y refrescante a la vez. Hasta aquí he llegado un par de veces cuando por estar distraída durante mis paseos por la costa el mar ha alcanzado a salpicarme los pies.

—¡Está fría! —me quejo intentando retroceder, pero él no me lo permite.

Se ríe de mí.

—Solo al principio. Te acostumbrarás.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto cuando me jala con ligereza hacia el interior; mis pies firmemente enterrados en la arena negándose a avanzar, aunque no estoy segura de que sea una decisión consciente.

—Vamos más adentro, solo un poco.

—Andrew...

—Confía en mí.

Lo hago.

El agua me llega casi hasta las rodillas ahora y siento que si no fuera por su agarre, definitivamente caería.

Él me suelta la mano despacio a pesar de que yo intento aferrarme a ella, pero en compensación no aparta los ojos de mí. Y de repente estoy sola. Sola con esta inmensa cantidad de agua rodeándome. Es sobrecogedor.

Cierro los ojos cuando me salta agua a la cara y es solo cuando vuelvo a abrirlos que me doy cuenta de que es Andrew quien me ha mojado aposta.

—¡Oye!

Tiene una sonrisa traviesa, una que nunca le había visto antes.

Me agacho y junto agua con mis manos para tirársela. Él se cubre con los brazos y comenzamos una pequeña guerra. El vestido se pega a mi cuerpo, pero estoy demasiado ocupada para preocuparme de eso. Solo lo siento cada vez más pesado.

En un momento tropiezo y a punto estoy de caer si no fuera porque los brazos de Andrew me sostienen a tiempo de la cintura.

Me aferro a sus hombros, asustada.

—Tranquila —me dice buscando mi mirada—. Estoy aquí.

Casi me siento tonta por asustarme tan fácil.

—Annie también le temía al agua, ¿sabes?

Su pregunta me descoloca y hace que por fin me atreva a mirarlo a los ojos. Me está mirando, pero a la vez no. Tiene la vista desenfocada y un brillo que solo he visto encenderse en sus pupilas por una persona en el mundo, una persona que está muy lejos de nosotros.

No digo nada, pero no parece hacer falta para que él continúe su relato, embebiéndose de recuerdos que me son ajenos y me hacen sentir incómoda, como una intrusa.

—Ella... no te lo creerías después de que sobrevivió a los Juegos nadando, pero yo le enseñé. Era una buena alumna, desde luego. Si no nunca hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir cuando se inundó la arena. Estaba en ella.

Es la primera vez que la menciona y muy lejos de sonar triste o desamparado, como pensé que lo haría, su voz tiene tintes de añoranza. Tiene sentido. Siempre pensé que un amor tan grande como el que él le profesaba y ella le devolvía, no se acaba con la muerte.

Siento una incómoda presión en el pecho que casi resulta dolorosa. Me aparto con brusquedad y solo entonces Andrew parece recordar que está conmigo. Pienso en lo impresionante que es nuestra mente para ser capaz de llevarnos a lugares lejanos sin ni siquiera despegar los pies del suelo.

—Tengo que irme. —Logro barbotar antes de darme la vuelta y luchar con la fuerza del mar, que amenaza a cada instante con empujarme hacia el interior, para llegar a la orilla.

No me había dado cuenta, pero estamos más adentro de lo que pensé. Me imagino que en medio de nuestra guerra fuimos introduciéndonos más sin notarlo.

Él no me sigue, o al menos eso creo al principio.

—¡Espera Prim!

Me alcanza cuando ya estoy fuera del agua. Me detengo y me volteo hacia él.

—Lo lamento —dice cuando tiene toda mi atención.

Su expresión está en consonancia con sus palabras, de verdad parece sentirlo, sea lo que sea que haya hecho, y presiento que no lo sabe. Me observa con confusión y el ceño fruncido.

—No lo lamentes. No has dicho nada malo.

—¿Entonces por qué te vas?

—Porque creo que tenía una idea equivocada de esto.

Su rostro se compunge en comprensión ante mis palabras.

—Oh, yo... —Luce avergonzado y por alguna razón eso solo me hace sentir peor.

—No digas nada. En serio no hace falta. Fue cosa mía.

¿Pero lo fue? Esa es la duda que me asalta los próximos días en que Andrew falta a nuestros almuerzos.

* * *

Pasa una semana antes de que vuelva a verlo, y tal como las primeras dos veces, su presencia es como una ola intempestiva que choca contra mi vida en el momento que menos lo que espero, sin que lo vea venir en lo absoluto.

Alguien golpea a la puerta. Digo adelante mientras sigo rebuscando unos exámenes entre un montón de papeles.

—¿Si, Meredith? —pregunto sin molestarme en levantar la cabeza del desorden que reina en mi escritorio, después de todo siempre se trata de ella.

Pasan un par de segundos sin que ella responda. Entonces alzo la vista y me encuentro con él. Solo que esta vez resulta incluso más desconcertante que la primera vez que lo vi atravesar el umbral. Y pienso: «Vaya que sabe hacer una entrada».

El hombre que está frente a mí tiene puesto un traje de dos piezas que le da un aspecto refinado, aunque no excesivamente elegante, está recién afeitado y su cabello le llega apenas un par de centímetros por debajo de la nuca, alguna que otra cana se deja ver entre el dorado de sus hebras. Es como si se hubiera quitado varios años de encima porque se parece tanto al antiguo Finnick que a punto estoy de llamarlo así por error. Me detengo a tiempo, mi barbilla temblando por el traspié.

—A-Andrew —digo con torpeza.

—De hecho, es Finnick —me corrige él con amabilidad—. Finnick Odair.

Dejo caer los papeles de mis manos y éstos se juntan con el montón que yace sobre el escritorio.

Decir que estoy sorprendida se queda corto. No sé cómo reaccionar. No me esperaba esto. Ya había renunciado a la idea de que viniera a verme. Creí que me estaba dando un mensaje, uno muy claro, pero que además aparezca así...

—Vine a decirte que no estabas equivocada sobre nuestras salidas.

Sus palabras me dan el impulso que necesito para finalmente reaccionar.

—No necesito que sientas...

—No es lástima, de la misma forma que espero que no haya sido lástima lo que te hizo querer ayudarme.

—No lo fue.

—Bien. Porque ninguno de los dos se merece la lástima de nadie. Todos... pasamos por mucho, ¿no es así? Tú me lo enseñaste. Fuiste más valiente que yo al enfrentarte a tu futuro.

—Finnick...

—También vine a pedirte una cita, una de verdad para evitar confusiones, si eso está bien contigo.

—No estoy segura de...

—No volveré a mencionar a Annie —Me interrumpe con prisa.

Noto en sus ojos lo preocupado que está de que le crea.

—No quiero que no la menciones. Lo que no quiero es tener que competir con ella porque no sería justo. Está claro quién de las dos ganaría.

¿Cómo compites con la imagen de alguien que se ha quedado afianzado en la memoria de una persona para siempre?

—No.

Finnick niega con convicción y se acerca a mi escritorio. Se inclina, apoya una mano sobre el montón de papeles y con la otra me toma del mentón.

—No pienses en eso, en cómo sería si las cosas fueran diferentes. Me tomó mucho tiempo aceptar que Annie estaba muerta, pero lo está, y ahora solo estás tú.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿De que estás listo?

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza y una sombra de tristeza oscurece sus ojos.

—Pero estoy seguro de una cosa. Si no lo intento, si no me esfuerzo por seguir adelante al menos una vez, nunca lo estaré. Y realmente quiero intentarlo contigo.

Me hago hacia atrás en la silla, huyendo de su toque, y exhalo con pesadez.

—Esto es demasiado que asimilar.

—Lo sé. Pero no tienes que hacerlo todo ahora, podemos ir paso a paso. Primero una cita y luego ya veremos, ¿qué dices?

Me río porque apenas puedo creerme que me esté pasando esto a mí, porque luce ridículamente apuesto en ese traje, tanto o más guapo de lo que lo era y me parecía cuando lo vi por primera vez en una pantalla, porque en estos meses me ha demostrado que mucho más allá de su apariencia, es un hombre increíble, la clase de persona que siempre creí que era detrás de su fachada: honesto, noble, sensible y también algo tozudo, pero incluso con la balanza de las cualidades y defectos a su favor, está pidiéndome una cita.

—¿Qué? —pregunta enarcando una ceja, desconcertado.

—Solo se me hace irónico ver al gran Finnick Odair pidiendo una cita.

Estoy bastante segura de que en los tiempos de Snow nunca tuvo que hacerlo. Era la gente quien lo acosaba a él para comprar su compañía, y quizás qué más, solo por un par de horas. Eso no lo digo, porque desde luego no resulta agradable de pensar y no quiero despertar esos recuerdos en él.

Como respuesta, Finnick ríe también.

—Ya lo ves. La vida da muchas vueltas.

Ya lo creo que lo hace.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace catorce años que un día iba tener una cita con uno de los vencedores más guapos de Los Juegos del Hambre, en un mundo en el que de hecho ya no se celebrarían esos Juegos, no le hubiera creído, y no sé cuál de las dos cosas me hubiera sorprendido más o me hubiera parecido más imposible.

Ahora, sin embargo, no me queda de otra que creer que esto de verdad está pasando y no es un sueño, porque nunca me he sentido más despierta en mi vida.

Y aunque sé que puede ser difícil, que probablemente pasará mucho tiempo antes de que deje de sentirme mal por estar pretendiendo a un hombre que estaba destinado a acabar su vida con alguien más, con alguien que no pudo seguir a su lado, también sé que a veces no queda más remedio que asumir lo que la vida nos ofrece.

Que mientras nos quede tiempo todo lo que podemos hacer es disfrutar, amar y vivir en nombre de quienes ya no viven, de quienes no vivieron lo suficiente para ver un nuevo amanecer alzarse en el cielo, un nuevo Panem renacer de sus cenizas.

* * *

[Extra]

Caminaban por la orilla de la playa, manteniéndose lo suficientemente lejos para que las olas no llegaran a mojar sus pies. Finnick tenía ambas manos enganchadas detrás de la espalda con aire distraído y ella se permitía mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando, creyendo ingenuamente que el chico no lo notaba. Hace rato que la conversación había cesado y aunque el silencio entre ellos resultaba agradable, una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza luchaba por salir.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Terminó por rendirse. La curiosidad era, a veces, su talón de Aquiles. Muy útil en su profesión, no tanto en otros aspectos.

Una perezosa y divertida sonrisa nació en los labios de Finnick.

—He aprendido a sentir miedo cada vez que dices eso.

—Oh, lo lamento.

—Es broma, pregúntame —rectificó él con tal seguridad, que Prim le creyó.

—Es sobre el apellido que usaste para Andrew. Jacques —le aclaró como si hiciera falta—. Suena un poco pretencioso para ser del Cuatro. No digo que todos acá sean humildes, pero parece...

—¿Más capitolino? —sugirió sin dejarla terminar su frase.

—Bueno, sí...

—Pues debería porque lo es.

Prim asintió en silencio. En realidad no necesitaba que se lo confirmara. Estaba tan segura de ello que lo raro hubiera sido que Finnick lo negara. Pero ahora que hasta el menor atisbo de duda había sido despejado, surgía su verdadera inquietud. ¿Por qué alguien que seguramente llegó a acumular tanto odio por el Capitolio querría usar un apellido de su gente, y más cuando intentaba forjarse una nueva identidad? No entendía, solo que no creía que fuera prudente preguntar. No todavía.

—Era el apellido de un hombre que conocí hace tiempo —continuó Finnick, inesperadamente.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se dio cuenta de que debía estar meditando bien sus palabras, aunque no lucía incómodo o inseguro, no como cuando hablaba de otros temas.

—Un abogado.

—¿Él... te ayudó?

—No, no directamente porque no podía. Pero me dio un consejo para proteger a Annie.

—¿Y funcionó? —preguntó, sintiéndose conforme de que escuchar el nombre de la chica en sus labios no hubiera dejado un regusto amargo como la última vez.

—Sí. Era un buen hombre, ¿sabes? A pesar de que solo lo vi una vez pude saberlo. Fue una de las pocas personas decentes que conocí en el Capitolio y por eso quise usar su apellido. Como un recordatorio de que no toda la gente que vivía allí era cruel y superficial. Tú lo dijiste también, no todo se divide en blanco y negro. Vivimos demasiado tiempo de esa manera como para seguir haciéndolo.

Prim sonrió. Sin saberlo, Finnick acababa de resolver su duda.

* * *

 **Referencia:**

[*] **Andrew Jacques.** El apellido hace referencia a un personaje creado y explorado por HikariCaelum en su fic "La canción perdida de la justicia" de nombre Yalemus Jacques. No quiero hacer spoiler, pero en él Finnick y Yalemus se conocen en un momento, por lo que me pareció apropiado que Finnick al inventarse una identidad hiciera referencia a él, de alguna forma en su honor por un consejo que Yalemus le da. Es un fic increíble que merece mucho la pena leer.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esta pareja nació en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo gracias a LeCielVAN que plantó la semilla que, como ven, dio sus frutos. Creo que cada vez me convencen más juntos a pesar de las diferencias y de que tendrían que sortear varias dificultades.

Sé que acá no se alcanza a ver mucho del romance en sí, sino de un posible comienzo, pero consideré que ya había llegado al punto de lo que quería transmitir y además me quedó bastante extenso, por lo cual creí que sería mejor dejarlo así.

No espero que muchos, o ya que estamos, alguien, llegue a aquí abajo porque es una pareja muy crack, pero si hay alguien ahí: ¡gracias por leer!

Terminado el 1 de febrero 2017


End file.
